


春日之神

by Arvin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvin/pseuds/Arvin
Summary: 当他们是神......





	春日之神

01 Thranduil  
在一切大陆的云层之上，有一座至高殿堂。至高殿堂中有两位维拉司掌植物与动物的兴衰。其中一位负责唤醒一切新生命，新芽在他的手掌中出生，春日之神，人间称他为Thranduil；另一位管理众花百果，统治丰收的秩序，秋日女神，人间称她为Yavanna。  
Thranduil在春日到来之前苏醒，走下王座，唱古老的歌谣在森林中漫步。他行经到处，老树抬头，新叶萌发，春天涌上春日森林。他会在夏日困乏，握着权杖在王座里打盹，森林借由他的力量怒发。到了秋日，他沉沉睡去，而Yavanna在此时降临，从他手中拿走权杖，果实接二连三落地。  
世界上原本没有冬季。三个季节，周而复始数万年。不存在酷寒，不存在白雪。  
春日之神的王冠是白宝石，雕成参差的树叶，像水凝固的花环，光芒冷酷如他本人。  
但无论他的脸有多冷，他依然是美的。  
这位美丽的神明脾气古怪，他不去佩罗瑞参加诸神会议，不离开他的春日森林，只同树叶说话。众神看不透他的心思，敬而远之。谁会唱战歌给萌芽听？简直像给婴儿演奏从军曲。  
传说他唱刀锋剑戟，春日森林便狂风大作，而他是狂风的风眼，金发纹丝不动；  
传说他唱凯旋归来，春日森林便铺开道路，他一路走向圣树之光，金树Laurelin用他的长发织锦。  
传说他唱的歌谣仅有他一人会唱，因为它的内容布满谜语。解不开谜语之人，喉咙发不出那段音律。

黑暗来到初元啊，秘火终燃起。  
魔影遁至北方去，蛛网缠秘密。

众神追上逃兵了，刀锁来迎击。  
高歌唱，凯旋曲，血泪遗忘尘埃里。

裂谷张开恶魔嘴，山峰幻化白鹿脊。  
海水断，火山倒，暗影吞咽不止息。

丝雀夜莺锁金笼，泥泞泡沫得自由，  
灯灭树倒星星掉，万物重归黑暗里。

神殿中的宴会，酒会，赌局，常有人提起他唱的歌谣，然后提起春日之神的怪脾气。今日冷了，昨天又太热，小雨淅淅沥沥不停，酒桶要发霉。有没有人能约束一下那位维拉的秉性？Ulmo放声大笑，酒杯中的液体为他回旋。这位众水主宰，对春日之神有难得的欢喜。  
春日之神不参与他们的集会，他在自己的领地唱战曲般的歌谣，令整个森林的绿叶凝聚出神识，那神识将会成为春日之神的迈雅，后来名叫Legolas。他现在还没有名字，没有肉身，绿叶是他的嘴巴，也是他的手，起初他甚至不知道世界上还有春日森林以外的地方，不知道除他的主神以外的任何人。当Thranduil开口说话时，那便是在同他说话。所以他们之间无需称呼。  
Legolas——我们勉强先用他后来的名字叫他——此时也没有声音，他靠树叶摇摆拼凑出音律，Thranduil就能听懂他借森林说话。可惜春日之神寡言少语，森林摩拳擦掌，立志要快点变化出肉身形体，让这美丽的神明说出更多的话。  
他天然地喜爱Thranduil，他的主神，发上的颜色是金树光芒，眼里的颜色是众水之深，而他是老林中的一片绿叶，面对光芒和水源，他怎么能拒绝。  
除两位神明外，森林的故事里还有一位重要的人物，是这位维拉的坐骑，一头大角雄鹿。那对头角是Ulmo用海底的老珊瑚打造，造成了一顶巨大的冠冕。他的四蹄发达健壮，大陆上的生灵望尘莫及。他和猎神Oromë的金鬃白马Nahar赛跑，Legolas看到两匹神驹竞逐，环绕奥玛伦岛，蹄声是击打大地的鼓槌，震动推开如浪，海内都可听闻。  
角鹿和白马在平原溯河而上，又从巨石山峰冲入森林，Legolas一路用树叶摇旗鼓掌。他们持续奔跑，金银双树七次交辉，最终被Oromë发箭喝止，神殿中赌注的押宝堆积如山。Legolas兴冲冲托Thranduil替他押一枚橡树果实——他连肉身都没有，并且家徒四壁——押大角鹿胜。  
随后鹿角和铁蹄一同撞飞维拉金箭，他们平局。  
鹿返回春日森林，卧在Thranduil脚下，神正靠在王座里打盹。夏日的树荫网住他，指甲盖大小的光点汇聚在白宝石王冠上，折射出金色荆棘。坐骑燥热的喘气吹拂神的衣摆，他与赛跑时相比温顺得判若两人。Thranduil的手扶上鹿角，垂眼漫不经心问他：“输了？”  
鹿摇头，珊瑚角扇起一阵风。  
Thranduil微微一笑。  
Legolas很喜欢看他笑，有点不亚于期待他发火。

 

02 Timeless Halls  
自从Legolas可以看到春日森林以外的地方后，他便会不停问东问西，来填平自己无尽的好奇心。这也算是依靠主神浩瀚的知识来弥补自己无法涉足森林之外的遗憾。  
一日。  
“那面有人把守的镜子是什么？”  
“镜子？”Thranduil重复了一次，“那是Ulmo打通的湖水。她叫死亡之湖(Mortal Lake)，湖水来自时间海。”  
一个问题引来一百个问题。  
“什么是死亡，什么是时间，什么是时间海？”Legolas喋喋不休，森林的树冠蠕动似一头巨怪。  
春日之神思索片刻，绕了一个弯，先回答第二个问题：“你所在的至高殿堂，维拉们叫她永恒殿堂，永恒殿堂里没有时间流逝。永恒殿堂的界限是时间海，海水下是所有大陆的云层。在人间的大陆上，时间会不停奔跑，土地追不上它会衰老，叶子追不上它会枯萎。这些时间的流逝会被时间海吞吃干净，在至高殿堂里静止。”  
Legolas似懂非懂。Thranduil太高深莫测，他迷路在语言的迷宫里，“什么是死亡？”他不依不饶。  
“死亡，”Thranduil模糊回答，“是泥泞泡沫。”  
“我听不明白。”  
“你不需要明白。”  
“哦。”森林点头，不再手舞足蹈。Legolas心想，等你睡着了，我去问Yavanna。  
半晌，他没能憋住，“那死亡之湖呢，湖里是泥泞泡沫吗？”  
Thranduil停下脚步，森林疏忽静止，Legolas感觉到他心情变差，虽然他从不把情绪写在脸上。“从至高神殿踏进死亡之湖，会穿过时间海，在大陆的永生泉(Undying Spring)上岸。那里连接神的居所和人间的土地。”  
Legolas对新世界产生莫大的兴趣：“您去过那里吗？”  
春日之神走出两步：“是的。”  
“等我有了形体，一定要去看看。”他说出愿望。  
Thranduil沉默。他走回森林中的王座，夏天快到了。  
“安静一会，孩子。”他命令道。  
他的王座由森林里最高大壮观的橡树雕刻。一部分粗壮的地根裸露在外，似是树的裙摆，这裙摆又雕刻成了通往王座的台阶，被Thranduil的外袍后尾逶迤着盖住。维拉侧靠进王座，权杖滑入他的虎口。他闭上眼睛。  
于是夏天来了。  
众神居所中，春日森林是离光明双树中的Laurelin最近的居所之一，夏天，金树光芒炽热而夺目。Legolas延伸橡树的枝条，让树荫笼罩住浅睡的维拉。Thranduil偶尔睁眼，森林里便刮一阵微风，树叶被吹进他怀里、或嵌在王冠的白宝石之中。  
白宝石在森林里格格不入。它们看上去美得惊人，超凡脱俗地精致，一定出自神明手笔，说不定是Aulë亲自打造。绿叶本来对地下的矿石并无兴趣，他是森林的神识，喜欢轻软的叶子，柔韧的藤条，温热的皮毛，有生命的事物会自发地膨胀快乐。然而宝石没有生命。  
可惜，Thranduil是他审美的起源，他和矿石有一些共同点，比如坚硬、复杂、却光芒璀璨。所以Legolas网开一面。

 

03 Yavanna, Thorondor  
春来以前，Thranduil睁开眼睛。他拂去身上的落叶，起身，降阶，走入森林。春日之神用双手捧住一束枝头，于是新芽在他的歌谣里诞生，树叶舒展，苍绿向漫山遍野蔓延。  
“您终于醒了！”Legolas热情洋溢。  
森林没有动。维拉歪头，蓝眼睛在茂密的树冠中搜索。Legolas能够说话了。春日之神逐渐露出微笑。  
Legolas向他讲述夏天和秋季的见闻。尤其是秋季。因为夏天的永恒殿堂和春季其实没有太大分别，对绿叶来说，最大的区别可能就是他的主神在春天醒着，但是在夏天坐在王座里睡觉。他说起秋季滔滔不绝，看来和Yavanna玩的很好。  
他说丰收女神带我去了很多地方。春日森林外面有一种树，会结三种颜色的果实；在佩罗瑞山峰，河流向上走，鱼儿向下游，游得慢一些的，会在同一颗石头止步不前，像活动的雕像……  
他说的一切Thranduil已不知看了几万年，但还是静静听着没有打断。  
他又说，“Yavanna告诉我，神殿中有诸神会议，他们在那里描绘埃亚的景象；审判人间的生灵；为Tulkas和Aulë的摔角开赌局。还有，Tulkas的妻子Nessa会在长青草地上舞蹈，她旋转时，无数颗水晶从裙摆上散开，飞进草地，每一颗都变成野花。”  
Legolas问道：“您为什么不去？”  
“和我有什么关系？”Thranduil反问。  
Legolas想起Yavanna告诉他的，“你的主神曾在大陆上受了重伤，失去重要的东西。那伤痛连天父都无法复原，Legolas，请你谅解他。”  
迈雅停顿片刻，接着说，万物灵长，除去森林中的山毛榉与王叶草，他最爱Thorondor，随后语出惊人：“鹰王能创造风浪，他带着我飞进镜子湖，海面倒卷过来，再飞出永生泉。”  
“镜子湖”是死亡之湖，海是时间海。他去了大陆。  
Thranduil站住，幽幽目光凝视春日森林深处，Legolas却接着说：“大陆上最贵重的宝石就像是Laurelin的果实，但比那要黯淡的多，我也没有特意给您带回来。Da，要是大陆上的子女像我一样见过您的金发，恐怕就会觉得那些黄金并不值钱啦。”  
他的话语像糖浆，春日之神却敏锐地从中摘出一个新词。  
“你叫我什么？”  
Legolas喜悦起来，“Da.”他重复，哈哈大笑，森林跟着他欢愉，摇曳生姿：“我看到大陆上的子女，无论说什么语言，亲密的人之间都这样称呼。真神奇，这样称呼的人，他们的形貌都相似。”  
主神变得有些肃然，“那是‘父亲’的意思。”  
“父亲？”森林无声摇摆，发出海潮声，呢喃这个词很多遍。Thranduil听到迈雅说，“您的确是我的父神啊。”  
“万物的父神只有一个名字，Eru，孩子。”  
“那么我叫您Da，父神还是父神，这并不冲突。”Legolas犯起倔来。  
Thranduil沉默。  
“我的形体会和您相像吗？就像大陆上的子女之间那样。”迈雅忽然问。  
“那并不由我决定。”维拉说。  
森林注视着他独自行走，如蚌含着珍珠，厚土怀着宝石一样，牢牢地包裹着发光的神，似把他拥在臂膀之间。他问——他今天问题格外多——“那我会有兄弟，会有姊妹吗？您看，Yavanna把秋季装点得多好看啊，除了绿叶，还有黄叶，红叶……”  
“我不喜欢红色。”Thranduil打断他。  
“哦。”绿叶俯瞰他的衣袍，那是一种大陆上常见的颜色，酒红色。他行走在落叶里，烈红从他肩头流淌到脚下。Legolas偷笑起来，努力不让树冠抖动得太明显，重复了一声，“哦。”  
维拉缄默一阵，然后忍无可忍，发号施令似的，对森林说：“我允许你跟随Yavanna离开森林，也可以跟巨鹰去大陆，但是并非每一位神明和生灵都可信。光明到处，有暗影相生。黑暗不仅是黑暗，黑暗也曾是光明。”  
他又在说谜语了。  
Legolas却收敛孩子脾气，回答：“我明白，您不必担心，一切恶毒谗言无法动摇我。是您用战歌和森林创造我，我陪伴您到世界终结。”  
维拉怔住，蓝眼睛析出铁色，在眼眶里闪动。一阵惊讶平复后，他凝视森林，目光凉凉地停滞，时间静止。森林也沉默，包裹着他，等待他的回答。  
他听到主神说：“你不知道什么是世界终结。”

森林轻声絮语：“您等着，我会来陪伴您。”

 

04 Legolas  
Legolas失踪了。他离去后森林静默，树冠只在风力下摇摆，绿叶只在松鼠脚下颤动。Thranduil并不知道他去了哪里，只是在沉睡醒来后，没有那个声音朝气蓬勃：您终于醒了！好像他的苏醒是很值得期待的事情。  
这不过是乐章的规则，他在春日苏醒，夏天打盹，秋季沉睡。没有时间可以去衡量这种变化，因为规则一成不变，没有新的东西诞生，没有什么可以死去，他也并不会因为森林的期待而更早地醒来。  
一切都是规则注定的，这规则一成不变，把永恒禁锢成死亡。  
所以他创造了Legolas。  
他离开了，Thranduil便等待他回来。那个孩子还有誓言握在他手里。他安排森林万物复萌的秩序，沉睡过三个秋季。

在那之前。  
Legolas在秋季发现了自己透明的形体，与他同行的Yavanna十分惊喜：“快啦，你很快就会拥有完整的肉身了。”  
“它会是什么样子？”Legolas快速问。  
维拉们的回答如出一辙：“那并不由我决定，孩子。”  
“那由谁决定？”  
“是你自己。”Yavanna攀上一棵果树，于是青涩的果实变得红圆饱满，噗通噗通从枝头掉下来。Legolas吓得想要躲避，却发现苹果从他透明的形体里穿过。  
这可不行，他还是碰不到他。  
女神带他游遍奥玛伦岛，Legolas看到红唇般的玫瑰，闪闪发亮的白银，却发现自己依然钟爱Thranduil的颜色。这时Yavanna忽然惊喜地望着他，“孩子，你的眼中有一座森林。”  
啊，他的眼睛是绿色的。  
Legolas吓得张大嘴巴，他低头看手掌，他的身体也开始有颜色，色如阳光下的白宝石。他高声呼唤Thorondor，对Yavanna匆匆说“失陪！”，然后乘巨鹰飞入镜子湖。海面倒卷，他投入时间海。  
Thorondor从永生泉飞出水面，Legolas却说：再往南些，把我丢进海里。  
于是巨鹰鼓动翅膀，在海面旋转。噗通。  
Legolas在水中呼唤Ulmo，海洋的水流在海下托举他，让他不至于沉没到深海。水带他环绕大陆的岸线，他用海水冲刷自己的眼睛，把绿色换成蓝色。Ulmo将他眸中的碧绿收藏起来，山海变换之后，水在大陆的峡谷中出现，有了湖泊，湖泊是他原本的眼眸。  
他湿漉漉地上岸，双脚和白沙滩融成同一种颜色。但是他伸手向后颈一抓，雪白的手心里是一束漆黑的海草，那是他的头发。Legolas又着急起来，他跨上在岸边等候他的Thorondor，泉水打开，海面倒卷，他们返回至高殿堂。  
Legolas没有回到春日森林。他经过了森林，没有停下，而是走向那棵魁梧的，独立的，金色的山毛榉——Laurelin。他在树下坐了三个秋季，金色树叶落在他的身上，落在他漆黑的头发上，黑发逐渐变成金色的织锦。  
他拥有了蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发。  
这时秋季还未结束，恰好Thorondor奉主神Manwë的命令去大陆查看，于是巨鹰再一次带着他穿过时间海洋。他们在永生泉的岸上分别，鹰王飞走，Legolas独自走入大陆的子女之中。  
人们以为他是落入人间的幻像，因为迈雅的身躯不着寸缕，而美貌令人迷狂。他的头发让黄金的光芒灰暗，眼睛里有一千座海洋。他走到哪里，哪里的道路水泄不通，野雏菊被抛向他面前的砖石，好像这些生灵知道，神明不该踩在尘埃上。他对着人们呆滞的脸庞微笑，属于春天的连翘在不远处开放。  
春天快来了，他要返回春日森林。  
他呼唤鹰王，Thorondor不见踪影，没有回应，于是他自己走向永生之泉。他已经拥有肉身，没有巨鹰陪伴也能随意通行。  
迈雅踏进泉水，时间海水涨潮又落潮，他在镜子湖上岸。看守镜子湖的神明没有见过他的形貌，几柄雪亮的长剑指向他的脖子，勒令他在岸边止步。  
“陌生人！止步莫前往！你长着不熟悉的面孔，不能踏到永恒殿堂的岸上。亮出你的身份，否则前进会让你流血。死亡不得见永恒，永恒只能见死亡，时间海不可任你通行。亮出你的身份！否则回到来处去。”  
Legolas前进一步，雪白的剑刺入他雪白的肩膀，流出红色的血液。他肃然对看守死亡之湖的神明说：“我正要回到我的来处，春日森林。我的主神名叫Thranduil，是那座森林和一切春日的主宰。”  
岸上的神明举剑不动，互望一眼，对他说：“我们知道春日之神的名讳，却还不知道你的。”  
别忘了，Legolas还没有名字。  
迈雅思索片刻，慧黠地微笑起来。他高举起双臂，唱起一首战歌，那歌谣是守卫神明从未听过的音律，但是奥玛伦岛的无数绿叶——从山峰到森林——为他的歌声而翻卷起来，变成磅礴的海浪。  
他停下歌唱，说：“这就是我的名字。”  
他展现的力量确实是货真价实的神力。守卫镜子湖的神明收起宝剑，剑伤从Legolas肩上消失。他们放他通行，让他去春日森林。  
他一路遇上很多维拉和迈雅。他们见到他都惊奇，至高殿堂中许久没有新面孔，这个许久恐怕要用大陆上的万年来衡量。他们大都误以为他是人间的梵雅精灵，又奇怪他的头发为什么没有卷起的海浪；也有的神明说这是天父Eru新写的音符，一段神秘的乐章，我等还未得他老人家的解读。Legolas一一向他们解释，心里越来越担忧他的主神Thranduil会认不出他。  
他站在森林边陲，深吸一口气，看到秋季正离开森林。Yavanna向他走来，果然，女神问他：“你是我从未见过的面孔，你属于森林吗？如果摇头，就快离开。春日之神的脾气怪得很，他不会喜欢陌生人踏入他的居所。”  
Legolas热切地注视她，提示道：“是我。Yavanna，是我。”  
女神凝眸打量他片刻，展颜而笑，“好，你已有了完整的形体。”她催促他，“快去吧，你的主神在等你。”  
Legolas笑起来，高声唱歌，越过她跑进森林。  
他听到风的流向，碰到叶的温度，他的心跳比歌声还响，这阵快乐无与伦比，前所未有。他跑了几步，忽然闭上嘴巴，不再发出声音，担心吵醒春日之神。他走向橡树王座。  
Thranduil侧靠在王座里，双眼还未睁开，权杖静立在他手中。迈雅一步一步走向他，树叶在他脚下沙沙响，他的身躯赤裸，光辉明亮。他回到王座前，觉得从未离主神这样近。春日之神的衣袍后摆逶迤在台阶上，他就在那末端止步，安静地站着，抬头凝望他，等待他苏醒。

春日之神苏醒，他扭头看到陌生人，对视，海洋变成镜子。  
他们如此相像。  
Legolas紧张起来。他盯着Thranduil从王座里站起，维拉看着他，他第一次仿佛有时间流逝的错觉，直到Thranduil对他伸出手，手心向上。  
他开口：“过来，绿叶。”  
从此Legolas便有名字。  
Legolas很高兴。这阵快乐无与伦比。他对Thranduil笑，因为他无论如何都能认出他。他赤足踏上台阶，踩着主神的袍尾，树叶留在上面，他知道Thranduil并不介意。他的神识命令他伸出手去，他看着春日之神的蓝眼睛，看到自己走入他眼中。  
他还有三级台阶没有迈上，手指就已经触碰到了Thranduil的手指，森林中骤起大风，一道叶浪来袭，风走了，Legolas身上多了一件绿色与褐色的衣裳。  
他本以为春日之神一贯喜欢繁重的衣服，但自己身上的却简单轻快。他仿佛知道自己想奔跑，想跳上树梢，想穿越丛林——

 

05 North  
Thorondor这才回到至高殿堂，飞向佩罗瑞，带来黑暗的消息。众神将去征讨魔影。  
夏天。Yavanna匆匆前来，把Thranduil从浅眠中唤醒。春日之神撤开撑额的手，起身走下王座，他走一步，长袍的后摆就消失一步，变成银色的铠甲。他走下台阶，背后多了一件雪白的披风。  
他穿上战甲英姿荦确，和平时很不相同。Legolas在一旁呆呆看着，觉得金树光芒在他身上碰撞出一个奇迹。Yavanna在一旁笑他，“哦，秋天要来了。瞧瞧，绿叶快变红了。”  
Legolas抿着嘴巴，看到Thranduil转身，淡淡瞥来一眼。维拉顿手，手中权杖撞上地面，被击碎，木头碎块噼里啪啦掉落，露出一把银色长刀。春日之神扬手一甩，刀锋发出风声，“呼”。大角鹿仿佛听到呼哨，穿林而来，站在他面前。  
Legolas被他的魄力震慑，听战歌凝聚的神识忽地燃烧起来，“我跟您去！”  
Thranduil跨上鹿背，他的坐骑踏响前蹄，对着Legolas，蓝色的目光隔着珊瑚角落在迈雅身上。只有片刻，他对森林念出一句魔咒，魔咒是绝对王权，林深处奔来一匹白马，和Nahar十分相似。  
维拉说：“跟上。”

众神自奥玛伦岛四面八方来到死亡之湖，铁蹄和金靴纷纷踏入，水花一百尺。一支军队消失于湖面，时间海倒卷，至高殿堂空荡荡。  
他们在永生泉上岸，浩浩荡荡向北方进军，一步一河流，一步一森林。  
“魔影遁至北方去”  
北方高地被恐怖笼罩，光芒在此窒息，大地如同深渊，寸草不生。维拉与迈雅们到了此处，像一片陨落的星辰。他们经过沼泽，Legolas看到山羊的头骨，剑刃的碎片，来自大陆的子女的残肢。那些躯体和血肉，只勉强还可分辨，在淤泥中腐烂，受无名的蠕虫啃食。它们沤积在乌黑的水中，散发腥臭，招来巨大的蚊蝇。  
死亡。  
Legolas不忍心看，甚至不敢呼吸，怕咽进死灵魂。可他又控制不住见证这黑暗荼毒的惨象，他回想起Thranduil说的话，忽然觉得“泥泞泡沫”是一个善意的形容。  
“众神追上逃兵了”  
Tulkas在阵前狂笑，Ulmo的号角敲震山石，海水于是在悬崖外翻滚怒号。黑堡垒中暗影幢幢，一块阴霾从渡鸦岭的哨塔上溜下去，五千只黑鸟飞上空中乱舞。随Oromë而来的猎犬率先冲到城下，敌人的狼群垂涎等候，于是它们撕咬作一团。凶悍的吠叫和狼嚎撕裂乌云，白色闪电在黑堡垒上空爆炸，高耸的铁门阴森逼人。  
众神主宰的命令随飓风而来，黑门开启，如阴霾巨怪，吐出无穷无尽的黑潮；大能者的铁锁链铿锵作响，火花在他手中迸溅，他意欲擒王。低等的黑暗生物无法让神明退步分毫，它们被铁锤砸碎，被银刀削首，被弓箭击穿，甚至撞死在马蹄和鹿角之下，而黑堡垒岿然不动。  
“刀锁来迎击”  
堡垒后的海水滔然大怒，Ulmo来到铁门下，大骂魔君懦夫，黑暗生物只敢在他脚下分道而走。他矗立似海上灯塔，声浪要把城池吞没。猎犬与巨狼群厮杀，血肉和内脏流淌红色的河流，而神明，神明当与神明对抗。  
红光擂着鼓，一层一层涌上铁窗，澎湃的怒吼和地震响彻北方大陆，高大的恶神们终于走出巢穴。  
于是银刀和巨剑相击，铁拳打碎头角，强风拗断盔甲。火花和闪电在战场上崩落，黑云摩擦出无边无际的雷声。巨神的肉身倾倒，带来山塌一样的震动，火焰蔓延，烧干河流。维拉大军似锐不可当，魔神丢盔卸甲，正待Tulkas要亲自进入铁门锁来魔君时，Yavanna在神殿大军的后方喊道：“蜘蛛！”  
诸神纷纷回头，看到一场灾难。  
他们在极北海崖上战斗正酣，渡鸦岭以南的平原已经七零八落。土地裂口，流水改道，河床干涸，火焰的浓烟升起滚滚黑云，北方平原上大陆的子女在惊惶呼喊。蜘蛛，看来诸神的征伐让魔君与Ungoliant之间联盟破裂。黑暗没有余力约束巨蜘蛛，它们从悬崖背面一股一股涌上地面，八只矛足飞快移动，如同黑色的蝗虫，人类村落是任凭宰割的麦田。它们席卷而去，吞食一切可见的事物，吃人，吃金银宝石，吃粮谷果树。  
Yavanna哀伤落泪，Ulmo震怒，海水倒灌崖壁上的蜘蛛巢穴。  
Legolas快要被悲怒烧光理智，他扭头对主神说，“我过去。”Thranduil立刻把鹿背上的银弓扔给他，看着他和几位维拉前往平原，去解救大陆的生灵。  
Tulkas在暴怒中大笑，黑堡垒铁门哐哐巨响，他正徒手与现身的魔君搏斗。大能神的铁拳揍在魔君的盾牌上，令它的魔咒浮文凹陷下去。黑魔王用铁手套重击Tulkas的胳膊，Tulkas便还击他的肋骨，他们互相摔打，脚步让土壤震颤。魔君突然睁大黑色的双眼，摄人的恐怖似是毒蛇的尖牙，但是Tulkas不为所动，他能用怒目发笑，一拳揍上魔君的脸，铁王冠在他头上歪斜。  
魔王怒吼，乌云颤抖，他咆哮，二人的摔角你来我往，成为战场的中心，最终魔君丢掉黑盾，Tulkas的铁索拧住他的脖子。  
他们周围的残兵败将灰溜溜从众神脚下退潮。  
魔王垂下头颅，呕出一口血，阴寒寒微笑，笑声弥漫恐惧。  
Tulkas踢中他的膝盖，魔君跪在地上，黑暗向他四周蔓延，如维拉散发光芒。他垂下头颅，看起来乖顺且引颈受戮。  
神殿大军俘获了最丰硕的战果，凯旋。  
Yavanna自南方来，骑着一匹白马，先于其他维拉几步，远远喊道：“Thranduil！”  
春日之神一怔。他看到白马背上两柄银色叮叮当当，秋日女神的身前抱着一个人。  
大角鹿疾奔过去，Thranduil从Yavanna手中接过昏昏沉沉的Legolas，揽在身前，女神对他说：“胆子真大！箭用光了也要阻拦Ungoliant。”她把断掉的银弓递给春日之神，断口有蜘蛛螯牙的齿痕。  
角鹿嘶鸣，刨足狂奔，Thranduil大声念诵魔咒，土地在咒语里折叠。鹿奔跑五百里，跃入永生泉，他们穿过时间海，在至高殿堂上岸，到达春日森林。  
鹿在王座前停下，维拉下来，把Legolas平放在草地上。  
“Da——”  
“别说。”Thranduil遮住他的眼睛。  
泪水从他指缝里落下。  
“好多人，好多人，”Legolas说，“他们的眼睛里没有光了，生命消失了，我曾看到他们的亲族对我笑。那是时间吗，是泥泞泡沫吗，泥泞泡沫就是一无所有吗？这个词好残忍。”  
Thranduil撕开他肋骨上的衣服，露出蜘蛛毒液刺入的伤口，暗红的血水淌进绿衣，淌入地面，树叶沾到血，于是变成一片片铁。  
维拉轻念魔咒，黑色褪去，伤口愈合，他冷着面孔移开手掌，看向Legolas的眼睛，劈头盖脸命令：“你不能再去战场。”  
他眼中有冰火，在沉默中爆燃。  
Legolas相信他不喜欢红色了。

 

06 Pelóri  
众神齐聚佩罗瑞山，判决圈。  
环环围坐的维拉与迈雅皆发着圣洁的光芒，魔君独自站在判决圈中心，身负铁索，成为光芒中心的黑斑。  
Thranduil出现时，神明们哗然一阵。  
他不来的次数有太多，多到他们都忘了他上一次来是哪一次。他与Yavanna相隔一个座位坐下，Legolas站在他身后。  
Manwë落座，判决开始。  
Mandos开口，列出恶神一百条罪状与罪证，条条清晰，刚正不阿。他说完，便闭嘴，往往直到判决结束都不会再讲一句。  
维拉们凝视这世纪罪犯，等待他伏法。  
沉默。  
Manwë开口：“Melkor，若你还有辩词，现在是唯一机会。”  
沉默。  
Ulmo突然走下台阶，双拳紧握，在Manwë示意下才稍微收敛了怒火。他一言不发走向判决圈中心，要绞住魔君的臂膀，撬开他的嘴。  
咣当！  
铁王冠落地，黑袍下的空气逃走，衣服变成空壳。黑王冠在光滑洁净的地面回旋舞蹈，在旋转中变成一块石头。  
魔王消失了。  
神殿静默，石头继续在地上旋转，兀自发出前仰后合的嘲笑。戏法完美落幕，邀请观众送上鲜花。  
众神啊，愚蠢！石头上的黑语说道。  
Tulkas勃然大怒，Thranduil面色铁青。  
“这东躲西藏的老鼠，奸诈的毒蛇！”大能者气得在座前踱步。  
“Necromancer…”星辰之后低语。  
Aulë的脸黑下去。  
判决圈内立即分成三派，Ulmo和Tulkas要抓住魔头，主战；Yavanna不愿再见大地受伤，主和；还有以Aulë为首的神明，静等Manwë决定。  
Thranduil性格独立而强势，Legolas在一旁看他的脸色，以为他会站在Ulmo一边。但他一言不发，只是静静看着判决圈内的争执，神明们各自有理，据理力争，热火朝天。迈雅不明白他来干什么。  
Legolas隔着空座位与Yavanna的迈雅交流几句，也开始好奇地观察众神，他从未见过这么多神明齐聚一堂。他看到众神主宰身边的Mandos坐成不说话的石雕，想起Thranduil对他的描述：“这是时间最难影响之人”。Legolas接着问，那么他的司职是什么，维拉停顿，答：“命运”。  
Manwë站起来，空气安静。  
众神一齐注视他，带着绝对的尊崇，大主宰打破沉默，一锤定音：“天父旨意如此，我们将在此等候，修复大陆的创伤。”他的话沉稳而坚定，连暴怒的Ulmo和Tulkas都坐下来，表示愿追随Manwë的决定。  
Legolas站在Thranduil身边，有所感应地身体僵直。他仿佛感受到一座巨木森林欲拔地而起，却又将庞大的根系埋向更深处。  
春日之神站起来，微笑着说：“可惜了。”然后在众目睽睽之下降阶，还没说明白究竟可惜什么，就面无表情向大门走去，长袍后摆拂过判决圈中央的那块石头，让它像陀螺一样旋转起来。Thranduil就是一个谜语。  
迈雅跟着他走到门口，身后忽然传来古语的呼唤，是Manwë在叫Thranduil的名字。大主宰神力非凡，Legolas站在原地不能动弹，Thranduil也停步，外袍产生涡旋，他转身看着Manwë。  
“Eru命令，你此次离开，便不能再踏入判决圈。”  
众神哗然，震惊于天父亲自降罪，又疑惑不明春日之神错在何处，他的怪脾气不是一回两回了。反倒Thranduil听完，面色没有任何起伏，他抬头望着Manwë，竟然慢慢露出一丝笑容，笑容在他转身时逐渐消失。他头也不回地离开，干脆的脚步声在走廊中回旋。

 

07 Da  
“父神为什么会罚您？”Legolas追着他问。  
他们回到春日森林中，仍是夏天，Thranduil显露出疲惫。  
“安静一会，孩子。”他坐进橡木王座，轻声说。迈雅看着他闭上眼睛，然后夏日蔓延。  
这个夏日和秋季Legolas没有离开森林，Yavanna经过时，绿叶把断弓递给她，请求女神和她的丈夫，巧匠Aulë，帮忙修复这把武器。女神看了看沉睡的Thranduil，叹气，接过银弓答应他。  
春日之前，Thranduil如期苏醒，看到Legolas坐在他王座的台阶上。  
迈雅听到权杖尖在落叶里滑行的声音，他回头，海洋变成镜子。  
“你没走？”  
“您醒了。”  
他们同时开口。Thranduil一怔，然后露出很浅的微笑。Legolas很喜欢他笑，胜过发火一千万倍。  
春日之神走下台阶，Legolas站起来看着他的背影，抿唇，冒着让他发火的风险，说：“您是我的主神，总要向我解释一些吧。我不想凭空揣测您。”  
Thranduil没有回头，走入森林，“你想听什么。”  
“您说‘可惜’，可惜什么？”Legolas想了一个秋天，如果他在Thranduil发怒或者沉默之前只能问一个问题，那么就是这个。不是天父，不是Manwë，不是诸神和判决圈，而是Thranduil。他可惜什么，就是在乎什么。  
春日之神双手捧住一束枝头，于是苍绿向漫山遍野蔓延，春天醒了。“举着光明的旗帜，便纵容一切牺牲。”  
谜语。  
或许是因为Thranduil习惯了对着万千树叶的波浪说话，当Legolas以肉身出现在他身旁时，他大多时候并不看他。Legolas聪慧，他在这种相处中摸索出一点诀窍：Thranduil喜欢否定的句子。绝不能逼他说认可什么，要看他拒绝什么。然而Legolas的心思直来直去，学习这个挺吃力。  
他问：“我不懂。现在战争停止了，牺牲也停止了，您为什么觉得这是纵容牺牲？”  
“发动一场战争，无功而返，”他眯了眯眼，嘲讽道，“不，有一块石头。”  
“他们，你看到的众神，会忘记战场上流的血，然后再创造新的东西弥补，一笔勾销。”  
他回头看Legolas，用沉默注视他，然后结尾：“我不会再让任何血液和牺牲浪费在大陆上，Legolas，你听好。”  
“除非他们逼到我门前。”  
Legolas的神识中跳出一个新词：仇恨。他的主神在乎那些流血和牺牲，如果不能复仇，那么一切毫无意义。随即他意识到这词汇不属于永恒殿堂。仇恨来自过去，而永恒殿堂没有时间，任何仇怨都站不稳脚跟。众神都看未来，而他攥着过去和眼下，所以他格格不入。  
Legolas的肋骨产生刺痛，他轻声问：“您恨那些黑暗，对吗，Da，恨的来源是什么？”  
Thranduil盯着他。沉默。森林的根系在向地心深埋。  
半晌，维拉转过身，只迈了一步，迈雅就在他身后，在树叶声中说：“是您创造我，如果您会恨，那么我也会。”  
主神背对着他站住了，听到他接着道：“如果是您流血，我也不会忘记的。”

 

08 Laurelin  
如同每一次诸神之战一样，寰宇中会因为创伤和损耗而平静一段日子，然后从创伤中恢复，修旧如新。Thranduil的银弓也在Aulë的高超技艺下修复，由Yavanna带来森林。春日之神接过完好的武器，看Legolas，迈雅对他笑。  
然后Thranduil依然是那样，总是那样，在春日苏醒，夏天打盹，秋季沉睡。Legolas在春天和夏天陪伴他，剩下一个季节游遍大陆。  
然后暗影来敲门。  
遍撒奥玛伦岛的银辉骤然熄灭，森林中的光芒暗去小半，白树Telperion轰然倒塌。至高殿堂在磅礴的金影里摇晃，土地传来密密麻麻的窸簌声。  
“蛛网缠秘密”  
Thranduil惊醒，Legolas不知所措地望着他，金色光芒在他眼睛里颤抖。维拉走下橡树台阶，银甲在他身上出现：“去保护Laurelin。”  
Legolas看着他的战甲，“那您——”  
“快去！”维拉的命令迎面扑来，那双蓝色的眼睛带有魔咒，Legolas来不及有任何反应和思考。白马从森林里疾驰而来，载他去金树所在的地方。  
蜘蛛在吞食金树的根。世上所能见的最美的山毛榉，每一片叶子背后都是黄金，比黄金更闪耀纯洁；它的果实是神的火种，发出旷世的明光。这珍贵的宝物简直是巨蜘蛛梦寐以求的大餐。她在树根埋头痛饮Laurelin的汁液，雪白的树根被她咬断染黑，毒液顺着树干蔓延，金叶纷纷扬扬飘落，几乎把她埋没了。  
Legolas从马背上跃起，在树干上轻飘飘借力一蹬，向树冠中射出一箭，立刻向一团金色光芒扑去。他脚下的Laurelin剧烈颤抖，Legolas听到她的疼痛，心也揪在一起。迈雅顺着树干迅速降落，箭头射向蜘蛛头颅。  
红眼蜘蛛马上警觉，巨螯猛地张开，弹飞箭矢。她抬头朝Legolas嘶叫，血盆大口喷出毒液和口涎。蜘蛛的身形因吸食金树而庞大魁梧，一边愤怒嘶叫，一边撞击树干，Legolas勉强在摇摇欲坠的金树上维持平衡，不停射箭阻止她继续啃食。他们艰难地僵持，奥玛伦岛仅剩的光源明明灭灭。  
Legolas唯恐银箭无法逼退她，正要咬牙向下跳，一股惊人的热流便来到他身边，却不灼伤他。  
一双好明亮的眼睛。  
“Arien！”他惊喜叫道。  
火焰的神明从树枝上跳下，正落到蜘蛛面前。她炽热的光芒刺痛蜘蛛的眼睛，滚烫的温度令毒液凝固，蜘蛛留下血泪，后退一步，Arien将金树护在身后，美丽的面庞因怒火而无比肃穆。  
巨蜘蛛的身形在这位迈雅面前像一座黑压压的山丘，却忌惮她体内摄人的火焰，不敢上前，朝她嘶嘶怪叫。就在Arien要用火焰的手掌对上蜘蛛头颅时，黑暗生物诡异地咯咯发笑，头部和螯足兴奋得痉挛起来。女神疑惑地看着她，皱起眉头，十分不悦，Legolas却在树干上忽然大喊：“糟糕！”  
他从白色树干上跳下来，Arien猛地回头，两人亲眼目睹金树树根噼啪断裂，高耸入云的树干向一侧倾倒下去，金叶飘落，果实变成石头。奥玛伦岛一片漆黑。  
Arien被悲痛击穿，哭号起来，黑蜘蛛见大功告成，不再与神明周旋，也放弃大快朵颐，掉头向死亡之湖奔逃。  
迈雅们无暇追杀她，火焰的神明跪在金树根下，落下眼泪，珍珠钻石一样扑簌簌掉进土壤。Legolas走来，在她面前蹲下，他亲吻少女头顶的金发，为她拭去泪水，然后从怀中掏出一颗金果实。  
金光在黑暗中照亮他们的脸庞，Arien喜出望外，止住哭泣。  
“我感谢你救下它。”她笑起来，从Legolas手中接过金树果实，逐渐化身为一团烈火飞上天际，从此人间便有太阳。而此刻她雀跃地招手，火焰跃动，奔跑远去，“若你日后呼唤，我必能听见！”  
“你叫什么名字——？”烈火在风中问他。  
“绿叶。”迈雅回答，“我叫Legolas！”

 

09 Raven Hill  
Legolas骑白马返回春日森林，森林空空荡荡，黑暗阒寂，从未如此阴沉。他呼唤主神，呼唤大角鹿，无人回应，橡木王座前散落权杖的碎片。  
他再一次听到奥玛伦岛全地震动，众神被黑暗的张狂彻底引怒，神殿大军从四面八方汇集。Legolas听到一人在森林中穿叶而来，是Yavanna。“Thranduil在哪？”女神抓住他着急问道。  
Legolas因为她的问题而血液倒流，窒息，仿佛被泥泞泡沫吞噬。  
维拉们还在众土汇聚，他们却听到了死亡之湖打开的声音。  
Yavanna震惊地转头望向那方向，倒吸一口气，她回视Legolas，不敢置信道：“他一个人？”  
Legolas无法回答她，怕开口会让心脏从喉咙里跳出来，他重新跨上白马，也顾不得Thranduil的禁令，和Yavanna一起飞快赶往死亡之湖。

可惜大角鹿跑得太快了。

从神殿踏入死亡之湖的任何生灵，都穿过时间海，在人间的大陆上岸。大角鹿踏进了死亡之湖，便跃出永生泉。无边无际的黑暗成为黑骑士的掩护。他们奉命埋伏在泉水岸上，要给降临大陆的维拉大军第一记重击，却只等来一个人。  
黑骑士在浅滩埋伏，融在黑暗里，角鹿现身，他们跳起进攻，刺出长矛。黑骑士惊讶地发现仅有一头巨鹿跃出泉水，于是锋芒汇集在同一处，枪尖扎透他的脖子。春日之神高举银刀从头顶劈下，削下右手的三颗头颅，反手砍断左边的长矛，惨叫围绕神明迭起。Thranduil甩掉刀上的血，面容坚硬而寒冷。  
春日之神的坐骑拼命挣扎，没有死在泉边。他扬蹄掀翻面前一众黑暗仆从，令他们长矛脱手，尸体踩碎在蹄下。后来他挂着刺入脖子的兵刃，撒腿狂奔向北，血流千里，无任何生灵可追赶。他和Nahar赛跑，圣树七次交辉，都不会输。  
鹿自大陆之南的时间海岸奔至极北，颈上五把长矛在奔跑时犁开一道深沟。他倒在渡鸦岭百丈之地，身体剧痛，抖动不止。Thranduil解下白披风做灵柩，鹿血竭而亡，主神高唱战歌为他合上双眼。大角鹿的肉身在歌声中隆起棱角，化为巍峨群山，而雪白披风笼罩他，化为飘渺不散的浓雾。  
迷雾群山。  
鹿的珊瑚角脱落，在平原上横作稍小的一座，灰山，那山脊指向渡鸦岭。  
不久后冬季会出现，迷雾山便有雪顶，“山峰幻化白鹿脊”，雪水从峡谷里流淌下来，沿着大角鹿留下纵贯大陆南北的深沟，流向时间海，血水被冲刷干净，那是河流安度因。而五把长矛，也会从土壤中拔地而起，变成一座强悍的飒飒老林。

Thranduil在死去的角鹿旁垂首静默，随后银刀泛起寒芒，他独自走完最后一百丈。春日之神站在渡鸦岭下，天空中乱风大作，黑语回旋。五千只乌鸦在城墙上说话：  
春日之神，止步莫前往！  
那草地是钢针丛，瀑布下有刀锋浪。  
听我一句好劝告，否则是你嫌命长！  
让你血溅渡鸦岭，诸神笑你狂。  
回头！回头莫前往！

Thranduil不为所动，黑鸟沦为无用的乌云。他一路走到铁门之下，双腿开始流血，但是钢针草地有了一条道路，瀑布河中出现断层。  
黑堡垒重重防守，有了上次的教训，不仅在外多设了两层险阻，铁门和城墙也更坚硬高大。城门前的巨狼军团朝神灵皱起鼻子，呲出獠牙，它们垂涎三尺，想把这骄矜高傲的发光体一口吞掉。  
铁门紧闭，黑蝙蝠尖声飞舞，密密麻麻网住天空。春日之神既无号角也无铁锤，他盯着严丝合缝的巨门片刻，抬头望着蝙蝠群，把银刀猛掷向空中，刀尖穿透两只蝙蝠胸膛，一片惨叫，刀又落回他手中。  
Thranduil把黑蝙蝠从刀刃上扯下，拎着它们的翅膀，扬手扔进黑门之内。一块阴霾从渡鸦岭的哨塔上溜下去，红光沉默着一层层涌上铁窗。城门打开缝隙，一个高大无脸的黑影远远站在门内，发出笑声。  
“我们等着一支军队，却只来了一个人。”黑影说，“你们太小看这里，我现在是不是应该很生气？”  
春日之神甩去刀锋上的黑血，沉默，与他对峙。  
黑影咋舌：“你来做什么，说。这不是Manwë的作风。”  
Thranduil抬起下巴，眯起眼看他，“来清算所有债仇。”  
黑影又发笑：“啊，看看是谁在说话。”他抚掌而歌，“我竟从一位维拉嘴里听到了仇恨？了不起，真有趣！我敬你坦荡，Thranduil，你上前来。”  
他背负双手，对堵在门外的蝙蝠与狼群喝道：“退！”  
Thranduil在黑门下兀自发光，他向铁门内走，蝙蝠缩回城内，巨狼群让出道路，喉咙里发出呼哧的警惕声响。黑影迎着他走来，抬着一只手臂，行一种怪异的礼仪。维拉身上的光芒在黑暗中稍微照亮他，他身上的黑色是绿袍被染上血。  
黑影说：“好久不见，春日之神。”  
大门关闭。

众神一路前来，看到永生泉畔的尸骸和鲜血，心中充满哀伤。他们不忍踏着血铺就的道路前行，只沿着它飞快奔驰，Nahar跑得比以往更加快，电光在他铁蹄下爆闪。Legolas的心快要跳出胸膛，他远远看到北方隆起的群山，已有了预感，神识在身体里疼痛裂开。  
平原漫长，他们经过山上的浓雾，经过尸骸沼泽，五千只乌鸦变成哑巴，在钢针草地上空盘旋。草地中有一条道路。  
白马飞奔，一踏而过，Legolas却紧紧盯着地面的血迹，红色印在他的蓝眼珠里。这怎么可能忘记？  
随后他们穿过刀锋瀑布，瀑布河中有一道断层。他们通行，一路无伤亡。  
铁门紧闭，Oromë吹响号角，神殿大军在门前列阵，巨狼群朝他们狂嚎。Legolas四下寻找Thranduil的踪影，门前却毫无战斗的痕迹。巨鹰撕杀蝙蝠，海崖边传来Thorondor的啸声。他们一齐抬头向山崖上望去，黑堡垒后地势拔高，海浪那后面拍击，发出澎湃的涛声。Legolas凝神望着山崖，眼中景象让他如坠深渊。  
黑压压的魔军覆盖着山头，在崖边留下一个缺口，发光的维拉正在那和一个黑影缠斗，耀眼的金发在刀光里飘舞。他们的战斗难分难舍，差距几乎不存，刀和剑相撞，引来乌云里的闪电下击。他们离得太远，只能看到光芒闪烁，无法辨认形貌。  
“那是谁？”Legolas颤声问，“另一个人是谁？”  
维拉们沉默。Yavanna在他身旁，双眼写满悲伤，她无法从那海崖上的两个人影上移开视线，低声如自语般说道：“他曾是夏日之神……”  
“Thranduil要亲手杀他。”  
迈雅的白马就要跑出去，Yavanna死死拽住Legolas，轻斥道：“别动！死灵法师还未现身，你是去送死！”  
Tulkas在捶响铁门。Legolas被Yavanna拽着，身体在马背上拔直，头颅高抬，望着悬崖像要凭空生出翅膀，他浑然不觉自己的眼睛在流泪。“让我过去，求您……”他回头向维丽请求，“求您，他是我的主神，我不能——”  
军团中发出一声惊呼。  
Thranduil手中的银刀划出一个巨大的弧线，没入了黑影之中！金发维拉把黑影押上悬崖，一步步逼退，天边隐约传来笑声，那黑影双臂乱挥狂舞。刀锋抽出来，他落入崖下。Legolas猝然喘出一口气，发觉自己方才没有呼吸。神殿军团面前的铁门打开，黑潮在狼群后涌出，黑潮也向山崖上的金发维拉涌上去。  
Legolas望着他的背影，身体僵成石头。  
维拉从崖边坠落。  
海浪声和Legolas的叫喊一起响起来。磅礴的波涛，蓦地从高崖后升起，时间海轰隆作响，似要吞噬整个大陆。一位神明巨身在大潮后显形。  
Ulmo。  
众水主宰头戴泡沫羽冠，将坠崖的维拉从海水中托举起来，Thorondor在神明身前盘旋，Ulmo把维拉放在他的背上。巨鹰提起双翼飞上高空，前往神殿大军面前。鹰王无法离开战场，他将Thranduil交给Legolas，鲜血染上马背。Legolas紧紧抱着他，Yavanna看着Thranduil的模样，几乎落下眼泪，她对迈雅说：“快带他回去，回永恒殿堂，快！”  
白马掉头狂奔。  
Ulmo震怒，海啸狂吼，洪水铺天盖地落下。Legolas抱着Thranduil策马疾驰，比洪水更快，他的泪水掉在维拉银铠甲上，把血迹冲刷下去。他不敢看Thranduil，维拉的眼睛紧闭，如在王座里沉睡一般。  
马蹄踏进永生泉，时间海倒卷而来。  
神殿中一片静寂，星光朦胧，马蹄声一路响入春日森林，Legolas跳下马，把维拉扶在王座前的地上，泪流满面呼唤他的名字。

 

10 Mandos  
他伸手想要解开Thranduil的战甲，银甲却发出琐碎的脆声，很多闪电出现在上面，树根似的裂纹扩大，连成一片，然后土崩瓦解。Legolas伸手去捞，却捞起枯叶的碎屑。  
他的心冷入海底。  
永恒殿堂的树叶从不枯萎，春日之神说，树叶枯萎是因为跑不过时间。  
哪里有时间？  
他流着泪唱战歌，唱预言的终曲，他跪在Thranduil身边的地上，维拉流了太多血，他们身下的树叶全都变成铁片。迈雅哭得蜷缩起来，他说我求您醒来，我不离开森林，您也不要离开森林，Da，他们骗我，永恒明明不能见死亡，太疼了，太疼了，您醒来！我再也不让您失去任何东西……  
他抽泣着失去声音。  
“我创造你——”Legolas惊醒般抬头，海洋变成镜子。Thranduil的眼睛稍微睁开一些，说话的声如树叶翕动一样轻弱。“只想给这里，留下一点纯净的东西。”  
维拉通过眼中细细的光看着他，叫他的名字，“Legolas，在你诞生之前，‘希望’很奢侈。”  
主神忽然轻轻笑了，他慢慢抬手，手指轻轻抚蹭Legolas的嘴唇，微笑着低喃：“可是这小东西啊，竟然妄想反过来拯救我。”  
Legolas在他的肩上摇头，“我会救您，我能救您，您不会再失去，不会再受到伤害了。”  
Thranduil闭上眼睛，叹息，“世人早已无法伤害我，Legolas。  
当他们想令我痛苦时，他们加害你。”

维拉疲倦地休息片刻，重新睁眼，看到Legolas因为这句话吓得呆住，海水在镜子里颤抖，Thranduil从镜中看到自己，然后他的脸扭曲失真，因为海水涨潮了，镜面不再平整。  
Legolas落泪，泪珠不要钱一样接连滚落。他说Da，我不明白，我不明白。  
主神静静地看着他，看了半晌，逐渐收起表情，再次闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时，铁蓝色是战歌的序曲。  
维拉命令他：“戴上我的王冠。”  
迈雅怔住。  
“什么？”  
Thranduil看着他：“戴上它，你就是春日之神，否则在我死后化为泥泞泡沫。”他用喉音发狠，“戴上！”  
Legolas抬头，看着他金发间的那顶王冠，白宝石雕成树叶，哪怕没有Laurelin的金色光芒照耀了，哪怕堆在铁树叶里，它也很美很美。只要把它从一丛金发移到另一丛金发上，就能把泥泞泡沫变成永恒神灵。  
Legolas拒绝他的王冠。  
“不要。您是我的王，您永远都是我的王，我从未想过取代您。”  
Thranduil未料到他的倔强，听了气结，“我是你的主神，Legolas，你胆敢不听我的话？”  
Legolas哽着喉咙摇头，握紧Thranduil的手。血液沁透了Thranduil的衣裳，变成酒色，从肩头流淌到脚底。Legolas于是也开始讨厌红色。  
Thranduil想要动怒，却没有力气那么做，他胸口起伏几次，一字一停，说：“别让我生气，Legolas。”  
Legolas挨着他，不说话。他们相对沉默，主神别过脸去不想看他，耳朵却朝他的方向留着。Legolas忧伤地注视着他，咬住下唇，看到Thranduil的嘴唇边缘褪去颜色，几乎就要心软张口答应了。就差一丁点。  
这时Thranduil恶狠狠扯住迈雅的金发，令他的头颅近乎是砸下来。神的嘴巴冷如寒泉，舌头冰凉血腥，Legolas一片空白，错愕地吞咽下哺进口中的血。他呆滞，腥气在身体里弥漫。维拉最后的神力在雕刻他的骨血。这不是春日之神的吻，简直像死神的吻，一个亲吻收走一个灵魂。  
维拉闭目休息了好一会才能重新开口，Legolas小心地看着他，怕他的呼吸忽然断掉。  
“力量消失后，我会忘记一切。你不要王冠，世上不再有春日之神。”  
他累了。话音很平静。  
“我们都会忘记一切，Da，然后再一次认出另外半个灵魂。”他伸手用拇指抚摸Thranduil的眉尾，“带着愧疚和憾恨的爱是不完整的，如果是那样，我宁可您不记得我。”  
他微笑，“我费尽力气变得与您相像，不是爱您的金发和蓝眼睛，也不是爱春日之神的名字，是为了好好站在您身边……”  
森林边界处传来脚步声，Thranduil没有动，Legolas抬头，看到一个高大的黑色人影，缓缓走向橡木王座。  
他本不该离开他的居所，但是一位维拉在永恒殿堂陨殁，事出离奇。天父命他来，他便来了。  
Mandos在Thranduil身旁停下，伫立，一言不发。  
Thranduil与那冷静的目光对视一眼，他与命运主宰没有交流。这是寰宇内最铁面无私，时间最不可能影响之人，但时间却在影响他自己，他在死亡。  
维拉最终没有看向任何人，他闭上眼睛。  
Legolas惊惶，未料到此刻来得如此快，他在他耳边呼喊，“不，不，Da！不准，您不能走，Thranduil！”  
他渐渐听不见了。  
春日之神的白宝石王冠从金发上滑落，“嘭”一声响，掉在遍地的铁树叶上，碎了。碎成一万颗星星，碎片从铁树叶，从至高神殿的土壤，从时间海，从人间的云层落下去，变成世界里第一场大雪。  
Legolas伏在他胸膛上痛哭，每掉一滴眼泪，春日森林中便有一片树叶凋零。落叶在地上浸了Thranduil的血，于是变成铁片。迈雅将铁树叶紧握在手里，红铁割开他的手心，红色汇在一起。  
他哭得太伤心了，水分从眼眶中溢出奔逃，眼里蓝色褪去，那双眼眸不再像海洋。春日森林落叶如雨，宛如一场盛大的、纷纷扬扬的葬礼。  
他不愿再唱那首预言的终曲。

巨鹿死在平原啊，送神到山岗。  
闪电劈碎铠甲了，落叶沙沙响。  
他将生命赐给我，擅自去远航。

Mandos伫立，似不开口的石雕。  
Legolas看到自己的手，他的肉身也出现透明的斑驳，维拉的陨殁在抽走迈雅的力量，他坠入黑暗之中。春日森林一夕之间变成枯木。

 

11 Eru  
Legolas睁开眼睛，世界没有颜色，莽莽雪白。巨大的空虚束缚他，他泪流不止，无法从Thranduil离去的悲痛中醒来。  
直到父神亲临，来到他身边。  
Legolas从白色中挣扎着爬起来，向他提问：“Eru，这白色是什么？你来之前，我以为我的眼睛再也看不见东西。”  
天父回答他：“这是冬季，孩子。你所看到的是雪，在雪中没有绿叶，也没有其他颜色，因为春日死亡了，一切生命荡然无存。  
现在时序出现空白，从此寰宇中有四个季节。”  
“四个？”Legolas重复。若是春天完全消失，该是三个季节才对，他听到希望，盛水的双眸微微睁大。  
“是Yavanna从此掌管一切时序，让夏日向前蔓延，所以春天变得短暂。”  
Legolas眼中的光芒暗淡下去。  
“那我该去哪里找我的春天？”

他怎么找呢，他会失去记忆，一切再不会重复了。他听维拉唱战歌凝聚神识；Thranduil曾对着森林说话；他为大角鹿和Nahar的赛跑而摇旗鼓掌；他追问死亡与泥泞泡沫，给Thranduil讲他已看过几万年的景象；他对神灵用大陆子女的称呼却得到纵容；Laurelin和Ulmo给了他金发和蓝眼睛；还有战争，化作铁王冠的石头，Arien，战争，那位夏日之神。“黑暗也曾是光明”，“永恒只能见死亡”……大雪。

天父的目光投向地面。  
“他在大陆上生活？”  
“是的。”  
“他是什么？一颗大树，一头巨鹿，还是……”  
“他是一位精灵王。”天父回答，“治下是大陆上最广袤的森林。”  
“国王？”Legolas把尾音拉长，无声地笑，笑得温温柔柔，“对，是我猜得不好，他应该做国王。”  
“他孤独吗？”Legolas问。  
天父停顿了一下，“依照你的标准，是的，他孤独。”  
“那么我去陪他。”  
“以什么样的身份？”  
“怎样都好，怎样都好。”Legolas说，“让我去他身边，让我做最像他的人。”  
他注视Eru，但Eru沉默不语。如果天父不言不语也不绘制音符，那么无人能臆测他的想法。Legolas微笑，一场豪赌：“我当作你答应了。”  
他把铁树叶刺入胸膛，灵魂沉入死亡之湖。

 

-END

**Author's Note:**

> #托爷爷从没说过永恒殿堂里的神会赌博。全文设定有宝钻、西方神话、中国神话的成分，别信。  
> #泥泞泡沫，没有死状，没有痛苦，也抹去任何生命的内容——神性的仁慈和冷漠。  
> #07 Da这一部分，初始灵感来自莎翁戏剧《暴风雨》中米兰公爵和精灵Ariel的对话。The New Shadow里的精灵Ariel也是来自这里。Ariel真是个让人震撼的人物。  
> #可以和The New Shadow有关系，隐藏彩蛋。


End file.
